Richard
by MrMongyWongy
Summary: Learn about Richard, he is interesting, trust me. And crazy. Its damn crazy in there. Whoopa. Flageolet beans!


**R****i****c**h******a****r**d********

Richard Was a dude, an ordinary dude, average in every single way, except for the fact that he was a flageolet bean fagget with no penis.  Every single day of his life he waited for his cock to grow but alas nothing happened.  As he woke up the first thing he did was smear on the penis growth cream every morning.  But the cream was giving no results apart from an extreme increase in pubic hair.  The one that got away….  The casserole that never managed to cook on time, the monkey bars that were always too hard to go across this is how Richard felt about his dick.  Also having no ding dong was particularly distressing for Richard as he had just got into his first guy guy relationship.  

KHICKEN WINGS!!!! Droool! And rule! And kick the most amount of baked bean cans EVER!!! Mirrors everywhere told him that the signs pointed towards south. Towards his non-existent dingdongdangledoo! Whoopa. Spoon on a teabag lemon cheesecake pie! Awibble. Many people told him, freezers WERE the answer! But he waved them off with a fart and a whippy doo! And decided that the art of shoving Chrimbo OR christmas OR Xmas, or Hanukah bushes, or, erm… err, Buddha statues up his ass was the answer to his public hair problem! Whoops I spelt it wrong. Silly moi. Snort. Giggle. Haha. However, we strongly advise our customers to death from above prokucks. Doesn't that make a whole bunch of sense? Me little wiggly wiggly moo-koo-ka-chu lakka nu sinker floo, flibble. Yes. Haha. Giggle, snort. Fart. Farty pillows surrounded his room. We are not high. Well, maybe a little. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Awumphy musak. Teddy longstockings the 5th. That was his f*ck bunny. Provided many of these farty pillows. By shitting on them and eating them, and then putting them in his room. It doesn't make a lotta sense, but screw you. SCREW YOU AND THE POODLE U RODE IN ON YOU POODLE WHACKING DONKEY SMEGGER. Mwahaha. In the jungle the mighty jungle, someone got lost in his pubic hair. (it's a jungle down there) However this was Susan b Anthony the coin wanked herself silly until her eyes exploded and went down her tubic tube. Woof. Yep u heard us. Her tubic tube. Twizzle on it! Bathtub. He had a bathtub full of pubes DiD He! Which was continually eaten by…a mouse the size of new glouckenshire. A TIT MOUSE TO BE PRECISE. Yes, a tit mouse. WE SAID TITS! Sew us! Age is just a number…and time, time is made up of hours, which are made up of minutes, which in turn are made up of seconds, and seconds are themselves made up of thousands of milliseconds, and they in kind are made up of…stuff….so in summation, spend the next few minutes making out with me!!! And my fluffbunny brigade. Looking all green and not very well. Haha, have a hug. Huff a huff puff puff and blooooow me away, to the isle of no king kong. But many many, Many many! MANY…what was I talking about again? Oh yes, many, many, manymany croissants. Nod, cos croissants kick monkey raping ass. Im on the inside, its pretty ugly. Fancy my saliva? Ya don't need pant for the victory dance, cause Kitana's better than Quan Chi. I kick ass with me fans. I am weasely! Wheezer, splat! Goes the pork pie. F*ck wandy Orton. And f*ck the cooper temple claws too. Ya hear? Good, screw you ass wipe cleaners. Allllll over the world. Cause you don't understand how rich it feels with all this pubic hair in his bathtub. We have strayed off the subject somewhat, so now we are going to tlak about free penis enlargements from www.penisenlargements.co.uk.com.org.orgasm. DAMN WOMAN. Whippy longstockings gloobenshlimen, glooiben. Bwing. Like the lightsabres, bwing, bwing, schwing. Raaar. Many people will tell you during your life…well, they'll tell you something. So you just tell them, from us, to go screw themselves right in the ear. Ya hear, the ear? And maybe the anas too. Wow, I can see youranus HAHAHA! Ass hole the size of a courtyard, and a disposition to match. Mr mongy wongy, is my name, play my game, say wahey, and feel my tits. They go all the way to austrailia and back again. But un4tunateley they only come back to france. Haha. Eeew frenchfroggywoggy hon hon hon. If you want more write to shexaythundergod.rayden.orgasm. not org. but make sure you bring khicken wings! Prepare for kombat! It may be more appropriate if one were to write to- mrmongywongy@hotmail.com. I'll get round to ya when I get the time wabe! And I'll tell you the meaning of time, and space. Lets get em together and make a continuum. Little hampsters big penisi! Hamhamham, I like ham. I do, I wuv ham, and buttons. And cheese. Urination is the path to joy. And a better place for the kids of the future, but not the mingers, where f*ckers like me don't exist. Haha, keep dreaming. In short, f*ck me, f*ck me and my surfboard. Woof! With wheels. And bells on. BEDSIDE TABLE.

WOOOO YEAH GO WAHEY! WHOOPA, FLOOPY WOOPY KAFFUFLE! And save!


End file.
